


The Lady in Black

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Lady in Black [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Bullying, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Jorge accidentally attract The Lady in Black and it's up to Manny and his friends to put her vengeful spirit to rest.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Series: The Lady in Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567603
Kudos: 2





	The Lady in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingCupcake/gifts).



Grandpapi was whistling loudly

Rodolfo walked to his father Jorge "Papi keep it down or you attract the Lady in black"

Grandpapi said "Lady in black what's that?"

Rodolfo said "The Lady in black is the vengeful ghost of a depressed woman that prey on selfish men and kill them".

Grandpapi gulped

Later

Grandpapi was babysitting

"This is all Rodolfo's fault that I'm babysitting that no good little-"

A baby girl started crying

Grandpapi hears a thunder crash

Grandpapi said "Keep it down Jorge remember what Rodolfo said if you attract the Lady in-"

The closet falls on Jorge but he survived.

Grandpapi gulped "-Black"

Suddenly a creepy yet soft female voice began to sing.

Grandpapi covers his ears "WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SOUND!"

Grandpapi hide behind a couch.

A woman walked to a baby girl.

She has long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

A baby girl smiles

The lady in black hissed

But a baby girl laughed


End file.
